1. Definition of the Invention
The present invention refers, in general, to enclosures for terminals wiring and distribution and, more particularly, to a modular enclosure assembly for terminals wiring and distribution.
2. Description of the State of Art
There are known various enclosures for terminating wires from outlets and for distribution wires for voice, data and video in residences, offices and factories. Such enclosures are used in new installations and retrofits and can be surface—mounted or recessed by mounting between wall studs. For example, LEVITON INTEGRATED NETWORK manufactures Series 280 & 420 Structured Media™ Enclosures of metal sheet; SUTTLE SOHO ACCESS manufactures SOHO Access™ Dual Door solution, made of metal in different sizes: 14″, 21″, 28″ and 42″; and PRIMEX MANUFACTURING produces a polymer SMART HOME ENCLOSURE with inside dimensions: H: 30″, W: 14.0″ and D: 3.5″.
As can be seen, LEVITON INTEGRATED NETWORK and SUTTLE SOHO ACCESS manufacture metal enclosures for several dimensions, while PRIMEX MANUFACTURING'S enclosure, restricted by the size of the molding equipment, is basically limited to the above dimensions. Acquiring a larger molding equipment for extended enclosures could constitute a relative high investment, justified only when the market requirement for large enclosures is significant.
Attempts have been made to eliminate or at least to alleviate the foregoing shortcomings. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 8,212,144, granted on Jul. 3, 2012 to Gretz for a “GANGABLE MODULAR ELECTRICAL BOX ASSEMBLY WITH INTERLOCKING MODULES” have addressed the problem.
Gretz's patent discloses an assembly including separate modules that can be combined to provide a desired amount of electrical enclosures on a wall. The modules are combined to form a two-gang, three-gang, or larger ganged box box. In the simplest configuration, two end modules can be combined to obtain a two-gang electrical box.
The disadvantages of Gretz's assembly are the following:
a) it is mainly used as a box for electrical outlets and is relatively small;
b) since the fixtures captured inside the box are intended to be pendent, there are no flat walls or other surfaces with open and blind circular apertures for disposing and securing by snaps and screws those fixtures; and
c) the overlapping arrangements, for interlocking each pair of adjacent modular structures, project from the walls inside the assembly, thereby preventing or, at least, diminishing the availability of wall surfaces.